se quiere ir!
by SweetRock
Summary: EN UNA FIESTA AKANE EN UNA FORMA MUY PECULIAR HACE QUE RANMA REFLEXIONE AL VER QUE LA PUEDE PERDER!


Se podía escuchar la música fuerte salir del dojo se estaba celebrando un cumpleaños y no cualquiera si no el de Genma … toda la familia tendo y saotome y muchas personas mas. Kasumi se habia esforzado mucho preparando todo con ayuda de Nodoka.

¿Pero donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas favoritos?

Ranma estaba en un rincón del dojo hacia poco tiempo tuvo una pelea con Akane por culpa d sus otras autollamadas "prometidas" –_ no es mi culpa que esas locas estén sobre mi no se como defenderme de ellas –_pensó un ranma frustrado –_ ya estoy cansado de todo esto –_

En eso todo queda en silencio y nabiki habla por el micrófono – "es tiempo de karaoke y mi hermanita nos cantara una canción un aplauso…" – se escuchan gritos y aplausos por todos los presentes, ranma se sorprende de que akane hiciera aquello, la música inicia.

No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana  
Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa  
Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta

_-por que esta cantando esto? _-Mientras Akane cantaba esto miraba fijamente a Ranma, quería que el supiera como se sentía por medio de esta canción

No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas  
No seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta  
Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta

_-¿por que me mira así? Acaso… acaso me la esta cantando a a… mi?_

Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
Entre canciones y carreteras  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta

_-¿QUE? Quiere decir…_

Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena  
La frase tonta de la semana  
Aunque no estés para leerla  
En esta playa

_-no…NOO!... ella…ella quiere … quiere… NOOOO! _– Ranma comenzó a sentir pánico sabia lo que Akane le quería decir con esa canción pero no lo podía aceptar.

No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo  
Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños  
No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento  
Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo

_-es que no entiendo… porque quiere hacer esto porque me quiere dejar… ¿me quiere dejar? Tanto me importa?... claro que si… después de saffron … después de creerla muerta… no puedo permitir que se vaya…yo.. yo…la…_

Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
Entre canciones y carreteras  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta

Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena  
La frase tonta de la semana  
Aunque no estés para leerla  
En esta playa….

Termino de cantar y todos le aplaudieron ella sonrio y dio las gracias…. –"vaya… escucharon a mi hermanita cantar? Fue maravilloso deberías ser profesional … y ahora quien sigue, venga tio genma es su turno"

Akane empezó a caminar para salir del Dojo, su sonrisa se fue borrando mientras salía… ranma vio como entraba a la casa y fue tras ella…

-"akane" – susurro pero ella lo pudo escuchar solo se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo

"que quieres ranma"

"yo….yo… cantas muy lindo" –_ es lo único q le diras… bien ranma! –_penso el chico d trenza

"gracias" – y empezó a caminar de nuevo pero ranma la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

"porque no me miras" – y en eso akane volteo a verlo tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero no caian ella no lo permitía

"ya te vi ahora si me permites me voy" – pero ranma no la solto

"por que?"

"porque que ranma?"

"porque te quieres ir?"

"estoy cansada es tarde y quiero dormir tu puedes entrar a la fiesta parece que terminara hasta muy tarde"

"no… no me refiero a eso.." – akane solo lo miraba -" porque te quieres ir?... porque quieres huir?"

"quien dijo q me quiero ir? Huir? Huir de que? Deque hablas ranma"

"no te hagas la tonta akane, la canción no la cantaste porque si, significa algo las cosas que dice la manera en que me mirabas al cantarla… era tu despedida?

"ranma…"

"es tu despedida?"

"…s…si"

"porque? Crees que estare mejor si te vas?" akane no pudo soportar mas las lagrimas y las dejo caer al igual que su frustración

"porque ya no soporto esto… por eso… no quiero… no quiero que estes conmigo por obligación por HONOR el maldito honor!, puedes irte con una d tus prometidas ellas son mejores que yo en todo TODO ya me canse de pretender que estoy bien de soñar cosas que no van a pasar… por eso me quiero ir, quiero ser libre de poder decidir lo que me haga feliz"

Ranma quedo en shock "quieres librarte de mi" eso lo dijo en un susurro sus ojos se veian tristes "ya no quieres tenerme cerca? Por que si es así no tienes que irte … yo me ire y no m volveras a ver…"

"... yo…"

"dilo akane… si ya no quieres verme dimelo y me ire" mas lagrimas caigan por las mejillas de akane, ella quería irse sin tener que enfrentarse a ranma, planeaba dejarle una nota explicándole todo, no quería que pasara de esta manera, se acerco mas a ella y le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos "porque yo no quiero separame de ti…las otras… ellas no tienen nada contigo ellas podrán hacer muchas cosas mejor que tu, pero a mi no me importa…porque … porque yo … yo te quiero así…"

Akane quedo en shock al oir a ranma decir eso quiso pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando, el se acerco mas a ella hasta que estuvieron a centímetros y fue cuando ranma se inclino para besarla realmente la estaba besando!

Salió de su sueño al sentir como la agarraba de la cintura para acercarla aun mas a el y fue cuando comenzó a devolverle el beso colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer tanto tiempo soñando con esto y porfin sucedia.

Cuando por fin se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ranma coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de akane y le dijo "te quiero akane.. solamente a ti".

"y yo a ti ranma… yo te quiero a ti"

Continuaron abrazados hasta que escucharon que la música se detenia con la voz de nabiki en el fondo " bueno chicos y chicas la fiesta a terminado parece que tio genma a caído jeje quiero decir esta dormido así que porfavor váyanse retirando". Esto asusto a los dos adolescentes

"ranma… si nos ven aquí… así…" sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en sus brazos y subieron al techo de la casa "hace frio"

"entonces te dejo en tu habitación de todas maneras ya es tarde" pero akane no se solto de el "que pasa?"

"quedate conmigo un rato mas"

"pero…"

"por favor" cuando le daba esa mirada no podía decirle que no, así que los dos entraron a la habitación de ella y se sentaron en la cama " no puedo creer que te haya dicho lo que siento y además tu sientes lo mismo, debo estar soñando"

"no claro que no" la abrazo y la miro a los ojos " no estas soñando te quiero akane" pero esta vez ella lo beso primero sorprendiéndolo mucho

"y yo a ti ranma" y se quedaron así abrazados en el cuarto de la muchacha de cabellos azules hasta que se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa…

Lo que pudo a ver sido como una triste despedida, termino como el inicio de lo que estos dos jóvenes siempre han querido… estar juntos siempre…

GRACIAS POR LEER! LA CANCIONES DE LA QUINTA ESTACION SE LLAMA "LA FRASE TONTA DE LA SEMANA" CUANDO LA OI ME RECORDO MUCHO A LA RELACION QUE TIENEN ESTOS DOS, LA HISTORIA NO IBA A TERMINAR ASÍ PERO ME GUSTO JEJE :P

LO QUE UNO HACE CUANDO NO PUEDE DORMIR JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

MUCHOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR ENTRAR Y LEER


End file.
